


Neck Porn

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Hickeys, M/M, did I mention neck porn?, neck porn, or love bites as Hannibal prefers, shaving porn, so much neck porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: This is a series of ridiculous porn I wrote! Tumblr ate the thirds part so I'm posting them all here.





	1. Neck Porn 1

“Are you alright?” Will asks. “Were you just staring at my…neck?”

Hannibal coughs and looks away awkwardly when he looks back he can see there is a slight flush on Will’s neck which causes Hannibal to barely suppress a moan. Will then rubs his neck with his hand and Hannibal thinks he might die.

“No, not at all.” Hannibal lied “just lost in thought there for a moment.”

Will gives him an unconvinced look and turns away causing Hannibal to have an uninterrupted view of the back of Will’s neck and the way his brown curls just sit there against the pale expanse of unbroken skin. Will is making his way to the window, fingers idly brushing over the rung of the ladder in that way that Will has of unconsciously touching everything in Hannibal office. Ordinarily Hannibal would be incensed at such audacity but instead he is mostly left with the image of Will’s calloused fingers burned on his retinas and completely distracted by the thought of what they might feel like dragging their way across Hannibal’s skin.

Hannibal is sat in the black chair he usually sits in for all his appointments. Will is restless today moving around the office like a caged animal. Hannibal is of course utterly, as always, distracted by Will and ever more increasingly of late specifically by his neck. It is such a glorious, long stretch of pale skin. It is a blank canvas that he longs to bite his design onto. He can clearly imagine bright red marks blooming under his teeth on the pale skin. How beautiful they would look, how he would enjoy watching the colours change as they healed so he could add more, fresh marks.

Will’s neck was becoming a distraction.

“What has got you so distracted today?” Will ask as he stares of the window and Hannibal continues to stare at the back of Will’s neck.

“I could ask you the same question.” Hannibal responds as he attempts to get himself back under control. All he can think of is biting into pale skin and firm flesh.

Will laughs and turns his head slightly to look at Hannibal causing the neck muscles to twist under the surface of his skin, Hannibal swallows at the sight of it. “The usual Doctor, the usual, serial killers and Jack’s need to hunt them down immediately.”

Hannibal manages a small laugh as he looks down at his hands clasped together in his lap, fingers intertwined his knuckles white with the force of which he is holding them together in a effort to be calm. “Uncle Jack is persistent in his need. You could break away from him if you wanted, if it is feeling like it's too much. No one would blame you.”

Will turns around to look at Hannibal now who manages to meet his gaze with what resembles calm and not the mounting inward turmoil of arousal and obsession that is bubbling under his skin like a blister.

“No, I can't we save lives that's more important.”

“I don't care about other people's lives I care about yours.”

Will smiles then and begins to walk another circle of the room Hannibal sighs as Will walks behind him and he can't see Will anymore, or that pale graceful neck.

“Nice of you to say.” Will comes back into Hannibal's vision and is rubbing his neck again absently and Hannibal unconsciously licks his lips at the sight. “Are you sure you are alright? What has got you so distracted?”

Hannibal sighs and stands up in one swift movement that causes Will to take a small step back in surprise as Hannibal stalks towards him with an undisclosed purpose. “I am not sure I could tell you.” Hannibal is standing very close to Will now who has no where else to go, his step back caused him to bump into Hannibal's desk on to which he is leaning back now and Hannibal can see the stretch in his neck muscles and his fingers twitch at the majestic sight.

“Hannibal?” Will asks rather breathlessly and swallows causing his Adam's apple to move up and down in a smooth motion which all but undoes Hannibal. It is a slight brush at first, the pad of a finger brushing against soft skin and that beautiful flush is back and this time Hannibal does moan. Will’s eyes close and he tilts his head back further allowing Hannibal more access, another finger gently glides down the skin and stops at the hollow v at the bottom of his neck just peeking out from under Will’s shirt. Hannibal can feel the increasing heat of Will’s skin there is a slight sheen now a glorious pool of sweat beginning to form in the hollow and Hannibal wants to lick it, taste it.

Hannibal leans in presses his lips to the skin very softly at first, appreciating the feeling of his lips against the silky skin beneath them. Will moans and Hannibal can feel it through the vibrations against his lips. Achingly slowly he licks the small amount of sweat that has pooled in that beautiful hollow it tastes exactly how he imagined Will to taste, sweet and bitter at the same time. Hannibal then makes his way up the expanse of neck as Will leans his head back as far as he can manage, Hannibal licks at the skin brushing his lips against it.

His mind blissfully blank Hannibal begins to gently suck at Will’s skin, he finds purchase on Will’s flesh so firm and glorious between his teeth. Will gasps as Hannibal applies more pressure imagining the marks this will leave. Hannibal swirls his tongue around the captured flesh before sucking and biting more deeply. “Fuck.” Will gasps as Hannibal manages to put his arm around Will’s waist to steady him and keep him in place. Hannibal can taste and feel the hot redness of the mark which he is leaving on Will’s neck, he smiles and kisses the mark one last time before leaning back to admire his work.

Taking a step away from Will removing his arm around his waist he takes in the sight. Will is leaning back hands splayed on Hannibal's desk, head thrown back, sweat glistens on his forehead and in his hair, he is biting his lower lip. The skin of neck is stretched and achingly beautiful white as alabaster until just above his shirt collar, just before the wonderful curve of his shoulder, there is a bright red almost purple mark with indentations of Hannibal's teeth just visible in the centre. It is a stark contrast and as a stunning sight as Hannibal had imagined. He wants to do more. Instead he smiles and watches as Will comes to his senses, brings his head forward again and opens his eyes to look at Hannibal, his fingers gently feel the fading heat of the bite mark on his skin.

Hannibal sits back down on the black leather chair, legs crossed and hands clasped again this time more loosely in his lap, he sighs in satisfaction, licks his lips and then says “shall we resume our conversation?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Neck Porn 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal resume their conversation....
> 
> Did I mention neck porn?

  
Will can’t move he is immobilised, leant against Hannibal’s desk, his fingers against his neck can feel the lingering warmth from the bite/mark/actual hickey that Hannibal has just given him. He looks at Hannibal now who is sitting in his chair completely composed as if he hadn’t just been _what? Biting? Licking? My neck as if I hadn’t just let him. I let him, I didn’t stop him - he stopped himself._ Will is blushing again, a flush creeping up his neck which is not completely hidden by his hand. Hannibal wishes Will would move his hand away though so he can see the bright red mark against the soft almost pink flush of Will’s skin, he cranes his head slightly to get a better angle.

  
“What was that?” Will manages to say but still can’t seem to move from the desk. He moves his hand though and looks at the slight bead of blood on his fingertip from the bite.

  
Hannibal does not immediately react as the sight of pink flushed skin against the bright red-purple with that small smudge of blood is quite frankly too glorious and takes all his breath and words away. He wants to lick that blood from the mark, straight from the source. He wants to make another one, he wants to make an entire chain of them, he then starts to imagine the rest of Will and what his chest might look like with a line of bite marks down it. Hannibal realises that Will has spoken and is broken out of his revelry, he almost checks to see if he had been drooling.

  
“You didn’t seem to mind. You asked what had been bothering me.” Hannibal’s voice is way calmer than it has any right to be, the only tale of how flustered he truly is being that his accent is a little deeper.

  
“You bit me, you gave me a…” Will can’t even allow himself to finish his sentence.

  
“A hickey, I believe is the common parlance in this country.” Hannibal finished for him. “I prefer love bite.”

  
Will looks at him incredulously, “why?”

  
“Why did I do it or why do I prefer the other term?” Hannibal smiles and actually licks his lips which causes a very strange look to come across Will’s face.

  
“Why did you do it?” Will eventually responds.

  
“You have a very appealing neck I have found myself distracted by it these last few sessions. I am afraid I could not restrain myself for a moment longer.” Hannibal shifts slightly in his chair attempting to not continue staring at the blooming red mark on Will’s, and now he knows, very soft skin. His lips twitch slightly and he runs his tongue along his teeth.

  
“What do you expect to happen now? We just carrying on having a conversation?” Will has managed to stand up straight now, his legs do not feel as if they can hold him for too much longer however.

  
Hannibal is still completely distracted at the sight of Will but draws his gaze to meet Will’s eyes. “What would you suggest?” Hannibal says, he knows what he would want, he wants to take Will back to his house lie him out in his bed, remove his shirt so he can explore the skin that he has had a tantalising glimpse of, he wants to taste every inch of it. He wants to hear Will moan and swear again.

  
Will takes a step towards Hannibal who watches with great interest. “I would suggest we perhaps continue this conversation elsewhere.”

  
—–  
Hannibal hoped if he was dreaming he was never going to wake up from this. Will’s skin was even paler and softer than he had imagined, and he had imagined it many times. Led out on his bed in just his underwear, no shirt or trousers just the soft pale expanse of skin and three glorious moles that he had not even known were there, just below that wonderful triangle he had licked earlier. He could not have lived in a world where he did not know of their existence for a moment longer. Hannibal’s eyes just roamed over this divine sight in front of him, the more he looked the more flushed Will’s skin became, a dusting of pink caused by his own gaze it was magic, actual witchcraft was the only way to explain it.

  
Those moles were fast becoming as much of an obsession as his neck how he longed to run his tongue along them see the glistening trail that would be left on the pale perfect skin. Will shifted on the bed he arched his head back and moved further up this of caused his neck to arch and his Adams apple to be more distinct. Hannibal forgot to breathe at the sight of it. He really could not stop looking at the gentle curve of that skin as it fanned out to his chest. Of course that beautiful love bite he had left earlier was still there, the red had darkened a little now purple with the promise of a bruise just behind it, teeth marks still stark and deep.  
Will was looking at Hannibal watching him, he had never been under such open scrutiny before. Yet it didn’t feel like scrutiny it felt more like worship. He felt worshipped he had never felt that way before. The love bite on his neck was throbbing with his pulse, it felt like a wonderful burn and he never wanted it to fade. He had been so blissfully free of all thoughts when Hannibal had sucked and bit at his skin. It was the only time he had ever been so wonderfully calm in his life. He found he immediately missed it and wanted it again. He wanted Hannibal to remove every coherent thought from his mind with his mouth, his tongue and his teeth.

  
Hannibal began removing his own clothes as Will watched on, as fascinated by this removal of layers as Hannibal seemed to be with Will’s neck. To see the man underneath the suits be revealed to him was intoxicating. He was lean and strong he moved with confidence and grace, completely at home in his body. His legs were so long and well-defined Will could have watched him walk around for days just to see the muscles under the skin flex and release. His chest had the most beautiful smattering of chest hair, the silver grey catching the light as he moved. Will was beginning to forget to breathe he was so taken in by this sight.

  
Neither of them had spoken since they had arrived in Hannibal’s bedroom and the air was thick with tension. Will was watching as Hannibal now also just in his underwear made his way to the bed. “You are beautiful Will, more beautiful than I could have imagined.”

Will smiled then and made Hannibal ache at the sight of it “you have imagined it?”

  
Hannibal answered this question by smiling and showing those glorious fangs, he led down so that he was covering Will with his own body, bracing himself above Will so he could lick that wonderful love bite taste the blood that still remained there. Hannibal moaned as Will arched his neck so Hannibal could have more access. Will was moaning again and releasing his breath in small stuttering gasps all of which were driving Hannibal insane. Then Will felt the pressure of those teeth again on his flesh gentle at first, there was licking and sucking again, tongue twirling around the firm flesh as Hannibal made a matching hickey next to the first one.

  
“Fuck.” Will breathed as Hannibal licked up the small bead of blood he had released by increasing the pressure of his teeth, piercing the skin.

  
Will can feel the shape of that smile and the vibration of the accompanying moan released from Hannibal’s mouth at the sound of Will swearing again. Hannibal was now making his way further down and licking the three moles that he had discovered, tasting each one at a time leaving that wonderful glistening trail he had imagined. He then made his way to Will’s nipples and sucked and bit at them, drawing each one into his mouth and sucking hard so that Will arched his back and neck up and oh the wonderful noises leaving his mouth as he bit his lower lip in pleasurable agony. Hannibal couldn’t contain himself a moment longer, watching Will bite his lower lip made him want to take that lip in between his own and suck. He made his way back up to Will’s mouth and did just that, soon the kiss deepened and Will ran his tongue across Hannibal’s wonderful fangs, hands scraping down Hannibal’s back, those calloused fingers felt as wonderful as Hannibal knew they would and he moaned into Will’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me as happy as Will is when he runs his tongue on Hannibal's fangs and kudos make me as happy as Hannibal is when Will runs his teeth along Hannibal's fangs.


	3. Neck porn 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries to hide his hickeys....

Hannibal is completely enraptured now he is lost in the feeling of Will’s hands as they run down the flesh of his back and he can’t actually breathe. They eventually part and Hannibal moans at the sight Will’s kiss swollen lips, eyes rolled back in his head, neck arched to invite and show those two wonderful love bites that Hannibal had left. Hannibal begins to make his way down Will’s chest again, finding purchase on that pale, firm flesh, turning the white into red between his teeth and under his tongue. The moans and breathless gasps of Hannibal’s name leaving Will’s mouth right now are causing Hannibal to feel like he may have left his own body in ecstasy. Hannibal leaves a trail of red marks, teeth indentations and red sucked flesh all the way down Will’s chest he runs his fingers over the hot skin as he does so and moans Will’s name.

  
He reaches the waistband of Will’s underwear and takes the elastic between his teeth, “fuck” Will gasps as he looks down and realises where Hannibal’s mouth is about to be. Will’s cock is painfully hard and leaking and he moans as Hannibal pulls the boxers down with his teeth past Will’s ass who arches up to assist their removal. Hannibal then licks a stripe up Will’s cock and takes the tip between his lips and kisses it. Will swears again and Hannibal opens his mouth taking Will inside, scraping those fangs slightly against the shaft. Will is incoherent now as hands grab his hips, steadying him in place as Hannibal bobs his head up and down on Will’s cock.

  
“Hannibal, fuck, I’m going to come, fuuuuccckkk.” Will comes so hard he thinks he might lose consciousness, Hannibal just swallows it all and licks around Will’s cock causing the most wonderful moans of overstimulation and flinches of hips that Hannibal has ever experienced. Hannibal kisses his way back up the trail of love bites until he finds Will’s mouth which he unflinchingly devours.

\------  
Will looks at his reflection in the mirror and frowns. The shirt he is wearing only just covers the love bites as Hannibal calls them but they are hickeys. I have a trail of hickeys, what the fuck am I doing? Will thinks and sighs. Someone is going to notice, maybe if he puts on a tie then he can get away with doing up all the buttons on his shirt. The problem is he only ever wears a tie when he is teaching and he isn’t teaching today. There will be questions. He sighs again and does all the buttons up and reaches for a tie.

  
Bev is predictably the first to notice “wow Graham I thought you weren’t teaching today? You dressing up for us now?”

  
Will grimaces and then Jimmy always the first to invade Will’s personal space “you seem flustered. You okay?” Will moves quickly away but only ends up bumping into Zeller.

“Watch where you are going!”

  
Jack appears and gives Will a very strange look so he retreats to the corner of the room and desperately tries to not fiddle with his collar because he knows the minute he does they will see. They will see what he can still feel, the blossoming trail of warmth that is burning under his shirt. He swallows deeply and that’s when Bev sees it, they lock eyes and she raises an eyebrow and he gives her his best pleading look. She winks at him and he wants to die.

  
\------

  
Hannibal opens the door of his office and is confronted by the most flustered Will he has ever seen, well since before he first bit into his neck that is. Will barges past him and loosens his tie and then removes it undoing the top button of his shirt he flings the tie down on the floor with his bag and coat. He turns around and faces Hannibal who is breathing quite heavily now at the sight of Will with a sheen of sweat on his skin and the teasing promise of a red mark just showing from under his shirt. Hannibal swallows and closes the door he makes his way towards Will and stands very close to him. Reaching out with his hand he gently pushes the collar of Will’s shirt aside and traces the purple mark with his fingertip. The skin is still soft, it’s also still giving off a lot of heat which feels like a gentle burn on Hannibal’s finger. He pushes the shirt back more to reveal more of the marks, leaning forward he presses his lips to the indentations of his teeth marks and kisses them gently.

  
Will moans as he does this all coherent thought has left him, he can no longer deny that he has been thinking about Hannibal’s teeth, his mouth and tongue all day. He has longed for this moment all day the hours stretching out for unfathomable lengths of time he has just wanted to get here, to this man so he can do what he is doing now.

  
“Fuck Hannibal I’ve wanted this all day.” Hannibal smiles and nips at Will’s collarbone in response causing Will to gasp and his legs to buckle. Hannibal pre-empts this and has snaked his arm around Will’s waist to steady him, Will’s head has lolled back to give Hannibal more access to his skin and Hannibal is tasting his fill. Eventually Hannibal pushes Will down to lie on the chaise and begins to undo his shirt, fingers brushing up against each bite mark. He pushes Will’s shirt open so he can have full access to the soft, silky skin, the small trace of hair that leads from his belly button down, his pink nipples erect and waiting to get bitten, kissed and licked.

  
Hannibal removes his jacket and throws it down on the floor which Will smirks at, he then straddles Will and leans down to begin sucking Will’s neck again. He follows the same path as before licking the love bites leaving a glistening trail as he goes, he also pays attention to those three moles that have been haunting Hannibal all day. He bites and sucks at each nipple in turn and feels the perked nub between his teeth, it is glorious. Hannibal wishes he could do this for the rest of his days, just Will’s skin and flesh under his tongue, his lips and mouth.

  
“We…. should …..probably…… talk ……about…… this.” Will manages between moans.

  
“Would you like me to stop?” Hannibal sounds way to calm as makes his way lower, licking the trail of hair below Will’s belly button which is so soft it makes Hannibal want to die.

  
“No…fuck…no.” Will is gasping now and arching his back up against Hannibal. He idly thinks they shouldn’t be doing this in Hannibal’s office, has he locked the door and oh god is that his tongue inside his belly button ‘cos fuck that feels way better than it should.

  
“Then please tell me what you would like to talk about?” How Hannibal is making himself sound as casual as he is right now Will has no idea. “How about how your skin tastes when I lick it? It tastes divine. How all day I have been thinking about these red marks I have left on your skin, how people might see them, how I want people to see them?” Will moans.

“Did anyone see them?”

  
“Fuck yes, Bev saw them, oh god Hannibal…”

  
Hannibal smiles and bites the soft flesh of Will’s stomach “good, mmmm yes good. What about how I plan to keep you here on this couch while I taste every inch of your chest until you are begging for me to take you right here in my office.”

  
“Fuck.”

  
“How I think of you as a blank canvas for me to paint my devotion on.”

  
“Yes, god yes.” Will gasps as Hannibal bites him again just below his collarbone.

  
“How I will not take you here but I will take you home lay you out on my bed and slowly, achingly slowly devour you underneath me, feel your body as it writhes beneath me as I fuck you Will, until you come with more marks and bites all over your chest.”

“Fuck, Hannibal, fuck, yes, please.” Will is almost incoherent at the thought of Hannibal doing this to him…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the wink Bev gives Will, kudos are the suspicions Jimmy and Brian have about Will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaving porn so much shaving porn.

“I've been thinking I wanted to ask you something.” Hannibal breaks the wonderful exhausted silence of the bed they are both lying on in a post coital haze. Will’s skin is buzzing and he can feel the heat of all the marks Hannibal has left on his skin, blossoming bruises that he will feel for days. They haven't talked much other than groans, gasps and moans of pleasure. Hannibal had kept his promise and indeed thoroughly fucked Will into a pleasurable senseless oblivion. Currently Will was dozing half asleep with his head on one of Hannibal's very expensive soft pillows, Hannibal has turned onto his side and is resting his head on his hand staring intently at Will.

“Hmmm.” Will eventually murmurs as he realises that Hannibal has actually spoken.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Hannibal says again as Will manages to flutter his eyes open and turn his head to face Hannibal's scrutiny.

“I don't think I can have ‘the talk’ right now.” Will says sleepily as Hannibal watches the sinews in his neck twist under his skin as he turned his head.

“The talk?” Hannibal enquires.

“You know the ‘what are we doing?’ ‘Is this a good idea?’ ‘What are we to each other’ discussion.” Will’s voice is still slurred with the remnants of pleasure and Hannibal wishes he could keep Will in his bed forever so his voice always sounded like this.

“Ah I see. I was actually going to ask you if I could shave your beard.” Hannibal had realised as he had been watching Will doze that he really wanted to shave that beard off so could have more access to more of that skin. Just the idea of placing a blade that close to Will’s pale flesh made him shiver with anticipation. Hannibal also had the sneaking suspicion that Will would look a lot younger with a fresh face and the thought was enticing.   
  
Will arches an eyebrow at Hannibal as he takes in this request. “I look quite different without a beard. A lot younger.”

Hannibal smiles his suspicions confirmed. “That would not matter to me.”

“You're serious?” Will rubs his beard with his hand and arches his neck up slightly and Hannibal wonders if he is doing this on purpose to tease him.

“Quite.”

“I don't know. I've had it for so long I can't remember what it feels like to not have it.” Will removes his hand and then looks at Hannibal.

“Do you trust me?”

Will meets Hannibal's eyes and thinks for a moment. “Yes.”

Hannibal rolls over and covers Will with his own body bracing himself on his elbows either side of Will’s head. Will parts his legs so Hannibal can rest between them. “Do you want to have ‘the conversation’?” Hannibal says as he gently kisses Will who moans at the tenderness Hannibal is showing him.

“No.” Will responds as Hannibal kisses him again.

“Will you let me shave you? It will be very pleasurable I promise.” Hannibal is licking at the red marks on Will’s neck.

“Mmm okay god fuck okay.” Before Will can think as to why he is letting Hannibal do any of this to him his mind is once again lost as Hannibal kisses and licks everyone of the red love bites he has given Will.

——-  
“Hannibal?” Will asks with a slight quiver in his voice. He is sat in Hannibal's bathroom on a stool in front of the marble countertops of the sinks. He has a towel wrapped around his waist but is otherwise naked. Hannibal is similarly attired with just a towel around his waist. There is steam from the shower which has been turned on hot and from the hot water Hannibal has run into one of the sinks and a bowl. Why Hannibal has two sinks in his bathroom is a question Will will get to later once he has established that Hannibal seemingly intends to shave him with what looks like a straight razor.

“Yes.” Hannibal responds as he places the razor down on the counter next to various shaving accoutrements, he removes the towel from the hot water in the sink and wrings out the excess water.

“Is that a straight razor?” Will has to lean his neck back to look up at Hannibal something which has not escaped Hannibal's notice. He smiles.

“Yes.”

“Have you done this before?” Will asks and suddenly he feels like he might not want to know the answer and certainly doesn't want to question why he might want to know, as a kernel of what could be construed as jealousy begins to take root in his stomach.

“To myself yes.”

“Not to anyone else?”

Hannibal smiles “no. I have never had the desire to.” This particular kink he has developed for Will’s glorious neck is exclusive to Will.

“Okay.”

“Do you trust me Will?” Hannibal asks once more.

“Yes.”

“Then relax.” Hannibal wraps the hot towel around Will’s face and neck who moans at the heat. “This will soften the hair and open your pores the steam will also help. We just need to leave it for a few minutes.”

“Mmm hmm.” Will hums in contentment.

Hannibal reaches across to the shower and turns it off as the steam in the bathroom has become quite thick now. He watches Will with interest once again noticing the blooming red marks all down his pale skin which is now glistening from the steam. Hannibal stands behind Will he has placed the stool with just enough room in front of the sinks so he can fit behind. Will leans into Hannibal's body towel still wrapped around his beard. Hannibal gently puts his hands in Will’s hair running his fingers through the damp strands. He begins to massage Will’s head as Will leans back more and moans in contentment. Hannibal continues to apply pressure to various parts of Will’s scalp until he is seemingly almost unconscious with relaxation.

After several minutes of this Hannibal then smooths Wills hair back and moves around to face him he removes the towel from Will’s face. Will has closed his eyes his head is lolling back and he is humming in contentment. Hannibal places the towel on the countertop and gently leans down kissing Will on the lips. Hannibal then takes the jojoba shaving oil from the shaving paraphernalia he has prepared and pours some in his hands, placing the bottle back on the counter, he rubs the oil between his palms. Hannibal then kneels down in front of Will gently placing his hands either side of Will’s face he strokes his hands downwards through the hair, his thumbs circling Will’s chin. Hannibal then uses his fingertips to massage the oil into Will’s beard. The smell is heavenly and mixes with the dissipating steam.

Hannibal then uses the pre soaked brush and makes a lather with the shaving foam, sweeping the foam with the brush over Will’s face covering his entire beard with smooth foam. Hannibal then takes the bowl filled with water and a towel and places them on the floor by the stool Will is sat on. He then picks up the razor and Will opens his eyes in time to see him do so.

“You said you trusted me.” Hannibal says standing in front of Will holding the razor up. Will simply nods and closes his eyes.

Hannibal kneels down in front of Will and places one hand on top of Will’s head to gently guide it where he needs and keep it still when needed. He takes a deep breath and presses the razor to the side of Will’s face and applies just the right amount of pressure as he sweeps the blade down in a smooth controlled motion removing the hair he rinses the blade in the bowl of hot water and dries it on the towel. Will can feel each sweep like a gentle stroke on his cheeks. Hannibal moves Will’s head in various angles and he can feel Hannibal's breath so close to him combined with the softness of each movement and the lingering smell of the oil it is strangely arousing and relaxing. Will has given over his complete control to Hannibal and its freeing.

Once Hannibal has finished, he places the razor back on the counter top and gets a clean dry towel he gently wipes the excess foam from Will’s face and admires his work. He stands up and looks at Will who slowly opens his eyes and rubs the now very smooth skin on his face. Hannibal drops the towel on the floor and feels almost breathless with how Will looks. He looks younger and fresher. It is amazing how much much younger he looks. Will smiles at the look of open adoration on Hannibal's face.

“I told you I would look younger.” Will says as Hannibal continues to stare.

“You do. You look…” Hannibal wants to say beautiful but isn't sure how Will take that.

Will stands up and moves towards Hannibal. “Look what?” He says standing so close their lips are almost touching. Hannibal’s hand reaches up and strokes Will’s cheek the skin is so soft, he can still feel the heat from the steam and hot water. Will feels divine and Hannibal moans at the sensation of such soft flesh under his fingertips.

“You look beautiful.” Hannibal says breathlessly. Will smiles at that and then blushes. The sight of that pink blush on Will’s fresh pale skin is exquisite. Hannibal leans in cupping Will’s face between his hands he places a kiss on each of Will’s cheeks feeling the soft skin against his lips. Hannibal then begins to kiss Will and backs him up against the marble counter the stool pushed back under the sink by Will’s legs. Hannibal moves Will so he is perched on the edge of the counter and begins to place kisses, licks and bites on all newly exposed skin. Will braces himself with his hands on the edge of the counter and leans his head back arching his neck in that way Hannibal loves.

Hannibal’s hands are in Will’s hair and are snaking their way to the nape of his neck, fingers slowly making circles against the skin. Will moans and Hannibal can feel the vibration against his lips even more now there is nothing but skin between them. Will’s skin feels like velvet on his lips and Hannibal imagines he can taste peaches on his tongue when he licks at the supple paleness. He longs to do this for the rest of his days. Just the taste of Will on his lips is more delicious than anything he has ever tasted before, Hannibal is going to dream about this, crave it.

Will is vibrating his newly shaved skin so much more sensitive, every kiss, lick and bite feels so much more intense than anything he has ever felt before. He is losing his mind at the sensations Hannibal is causing him to feel. Will can feel he is getting hard just from this and he moans as he feels Hannibal's erection brush up against the towel on his thigh. Will manages to remove one hand from the counter and push Hannibal’s towel to the floor. Hannibal moans into Will’s neck as he feels the air on his naked skin.

Leaning back but still holding Will’s face between his hands Hannibal looks at Will who is now breathless with arousal. “Can I take you to bed?” Hannibal asks his voice quivering with desire.

Will smiles. “I take it you like me this way.”

“Yes god yes.” Will smiles at the sound of Hannibal’s loss of control in his voice, the quiver which he has caused is the most erotic thing Will has ever heard.

  
Will loses his towel somewhere between the bathroom and the bedroom as Hannibal all but pushes him on to the bed. Hannibal has now become insatiably fascinated with Will’s neck and youthful appearance as he explores every part of Will’s skin with his hands and mouth. Will is becoming so hard he is leaking precum and he is making the most wanton moans which are only encouraging Hannibal in his continued explorations.

Hannibal makes his way down Will’s chest, licking and biting his nipples, further down he swirls his tongue on each hipbone causing Will to buck up against him. Hannibal then places a hand on each hip as he gently kisses Will’s thighs and nuzzles further up before licking a long stripe on the underside of Will’s cock. “Fuck Hannibal.” Will manages before Hannibal takes him fully into his mouth and begins to suck and swirl his tongue around Will’s cock. Will is arching his neck against the pillow and it's such a wonderful sight Hannibal moans and the vibration travels right up Will’s cock and feels glorious.

Will doesn't know when Hannibal managed it but he has clearly at some point taken the lube down with him and coated his fingers because now he is pushing slicked fingers into Will’s hole and gently brushing up against his prostate. Hannibal continues these ministrations until Will is shaking and begging for Hannibal to fuck him. Will has never needed to be fucked more in his life than he does right now he might not actually last much longer.

Hannibal removes his mouth from Will’s cock and kneels between Will’s legs, fingers still pushing in and out of Will’s widening hole. Hannibal manages one handed to pour some lube onto his own cock throws the bottle down on the bed and pushes his foreskin back and takes his own cock in his hand. Hannibal begins to masturbate himself while still opening Will up, the sight of that neck arching against the silk sheets, all that pale fresh skin is possibly the most arousing thing Hannibal has ever seen.

Will is moaning and begging again now he is open and needing. Hannibal removes his fingers from Will’s ass who moans at the loss.

“Fuck Hannibal please.” Will moans and Hannibal smiles.

“Oh my dear boy yes, I am indeed going to fuck you. Turn around with your back to me and kneel.”

Will moans but manages to comply. Hannibal then moves behind kneeling between Will’s legs, Hannibal then embraces Will from behind and pushes his cock inside Will as he does so. Will arches his neck back to the side and puts one arm up to push Hannibal's head down on to his neck, his other arm braces himself on the wall.

At first Hannibal is slow and kisses Will’s neck so gently and softly it's maddening, he moving his hips minimally as he enters Will who is moaning and begging for more. Once he is fully inside Hannibal begins to move his hips at a faster pace as he kisses and sucks at the pale skin.

“Fuck Hannibal more please.”

Hannibal then reaches around and grasps Will’s cock and begins to move his hand at the same pace as his hips which causes Will to gasp in pleasure. Hannibal then places a deep bite on Will’s neck and begins to fuck him at a punishing pace while moving his hand at the same speed. Before Will can even think he is coming so hard he almost loses consciousness. Hannibal doesn't stop but continues to thoroughly fuck Will through his orgasm until he is a shaking over stimulated mess.

When Hannibal does eventually come Will feels those teeth once again bite down on his flesh and he gasps as Hannibal licks at the blood and moans in pleasure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are jojoba oil Hannibal massages into Will's face kudos is the sigh of contentment from a Will as he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me blush a deeper red than Hannibal's hickeys and kudos makes me want to bite you


End file.
